The present invention relates to a transmission device for a swing exercising device wherein the frame is driven in various ways of movement.
A conventional swing exercising device generally includes a motor which drives a cam device and a frame having two recesses for two feet of a user to put in is driven by the cam device so that when the motor is operating, the frame is moved reciprocatingly and the feet of the user is exercised during the reciprocal movement. An inherent shortcoming of the conventional swing exercising device is that only one mold of movement of the frame is provided for the user and it is easily to feel boring during using the swing exercising device. The boring movement of the conventional swing exercising obviously cannot attract the users to use it.
The present invention intends to provide a transmission device for a swing exercising device that provides multiple ways of movement.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a swing exercising device that includes a base having holes defined therethrough and two gears are pivotably connected to an outside of the base by extending shafts through the holes in the base and connected to gears eccentrically. A driving device has a driving gear engaged with the two gears and a frame with a support member is connected to the two shafts. The frame has a hole and a slot respectively defined therethrough and the two shafts are engaged with the hole and movably retained in the slot respectively.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.